


Безотказный

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за его репутации (которая появилась непонятно откуда) люди всегда считали Джима Кирка шлюхой и просто трахали, не заботясь о его удовольствии.<br/>…И вот однажды Спок начинает за ним ухаживать. Сначала Кирк думает, что вулканец издевается над ним из-за Кобаяши Мару, но вскоре понимает, что это неправда, и оказывается в первых любящих и согласных отношениях за всю свою жизнь.<br/>Бета: KYRWA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безотказный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sure Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731935) by [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur). 



В пятнадцать лет он лишается девственности. Джейк старше его на два года и намного более опытный. Джим помнит о той ночи не очень много: он был пьян в стельку. Всё, что он может вспомнить, так это то, что всё тело на следующее утро нещадно ломит и внезапно у него появляется репутация, которая останется с ним на всё то время, пока он живёт в Риверсайде.

Сначала Джим не пытается развеять слухи. Впервые в жизни его видят не как «сыночка Джорджа Кирка», и ему плевать, что он привлекает к себе плохое внимание. Он всё равно наслаждается этим. К тому времени, как Джим понимает, что такая репутация приносит ему больше плохого, чем хорошего, уже слишком поздно. 

В Академии всё начинается с чистого листа. Здесь его не знают, как городского байкера или же сына Джорджа Кирка; здесь он просто еще один никому не известный кадет-первогодка. Джим понятия не имеет, как его репутация смогла просочиться и сюда.

Но всё-таки здесь лучше, чем в Риверсайде. Теперь он не просто никчёмная шлюха, он кое-что значит сам по себе. И это было бы даже ничего, если бы секс не был таким… _пустым_. Раз за разом происходит одно и то же: его растягивают (если повезёт), трахают и всё. Обычно Джим просто лежит на кровати и ждёт, пока это закончится. Поэтому он и предпочитает секс с женщинами: по крайней мере, если он контролирует процесс, он может делать хоть что-то. 

Но Джим не жалуется. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь остался дольше, чем на одну ночь, и увидел бы в нем больше, чем доступное тело, этому не суждено случиться. Родная мать не захотела его любить, почему захочет кто-то еще?

***

Происходило что-то странное и, честно говоря, немного смущающее. Джим не был уверен, чем смог заслужить такое к себе отношение.

Спок вёл себя… скажем так, _неплохо_. Дружелюбно даже. И это было настолько странно, и настолько выбивалось из обычного характера вулканца, что Джим не знал, что и думать. Он пытался поговорить об этом с МакКоем, но тот просто закатил глаза и сказал, что Джиму всё чудится, потому что быть не может, чтобы этот зеленокровый гоблин мог вести себя дружелюбно.

Но всё же Джим не мог стряхнуть с себя ощущение, что что-то было не так. Может, оно появилось из-за дружелюбных приветствий каждое утро, предложений вместе поесть и поиграть в шахматы или из-за того, что Спок звал его Джимом даже без напоминаний. Или, возможно, дело было в цветах, шоколадных конфетах и своевременных массажах (не то, чтобы Джим жаловался: в последнее время он часто перенапрягал мышцы, но разве у вулканцев не было табу насчёт прикосновений к другим людям?)

Да, одним «смущающе» тут всё не описать.

Скорее всего, Спок пытался компенсировать... не самое приятное начало их пятилетней миссии. Первые пять месяцев были полны слабых попыток Джима поладить и полного игнорирования его со стороны вулканца, когда они были не на службе. В конце концов их отношения улучшились, и к началу второго года они уже могли считаться друзьями.

Возможно, Спок чувствовал себя виноватым за игнорирование Джима в тот период? Это было единственное объяснение, которое мог придумать молодой капитан. Но всё же оно не объясняло цветы и шоколад. И массажи. Может, Спок просто не понимал их значения? Да, культурные различия и всё такое. В этом, наверное, всё и дело. 

Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Джим бережно поставил новый букет роз в вазу в углу (да, он любил цветы и был достаточно уверен в своей мужественности, чтобы это признать) и отправился в каюту Спока с твердым намерением разобраться со всеми непониманиями, невзирая на то, что разговор обещал быть невыносимо неловким.

Как назло, он врезался в Спока прямо у дверей своей каюты. Прямой, как палка, вулканец стоял, пряча за спиной… коробку швейцарского шоколада?

Да, её самую.

— Спок, нам надо поговорить, — безапелляционно заявил Джим.

Спок поднял левую бровь:

— О чём?

— Просто иди за мной.

Джим влетел обратно в свою каюту и закрыл дверь, как только вулканец вошёл.

— Спок, — Джим замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Как вообще капитаны просят своих первых помощников перестать нечаянно приставать к ним? Такое следовало бы писать в руководствах… хотя Джим был уверен, что ни один капитан ещё не попадал в такую ситуацию. – Я заметил, что ты ведёшь себя… по-другому в последнее время.

Спок выпрямился еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно.

— В самом деле?

— Ну да. Слушай, я не хочу казаться… я хочу сказать… ты знаешь, что это значит? – наконец-то выговорил Джим. – Ну… цветы, шоколад и… хм, массажи?

— Да, я знаю, — подтвердил Спок. – Доктор МакКой проинформировал меня об их значении.

Джим ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Кто бы сомневался. И о чем еще он тебя проинформировал?

Когда ответа от Спока не последовало, Джим поднял глаза. Его старший помощник едва незаметно ёрзал и даже позеленел около ушей.

— Мистер Спок?

— Прошу меня простить, капитан, — нерешительно сказал Спок. – Доктор МакКой пояснил мне, что подарки такого типа несут в себе романтическое значение в большинстве земных культур. Он также сказал, что люди обычно наслаждаются физическими прикосновениями от потенциальных ухажёров. Если это не так… 

— Романтическое значение? – перебил его Джим. – Потенциальные ухажёры? Ты знал, что делал?!

Спок посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Да, но сейчас уже не уверен. Доктор МакКой ввёл меня в заблуждение? 

Джим почесал затылок от неловкости.

— Нет, так и есть. Я просто думал…

— Думали что, капитан?

— Я думал, что ты просто не знаешь об их значении, — объяснил Джим. – Я… думал - ты пытаешься быть дружелюбным.

Спок моргнул.

— Вот как. 

Комнату заполнила неловкая тишина. В конце концов Джим спросил:

— Ты правда заинтересован во мне? Ну… в романтическом плане?

— Вы удивлены?

Джим поморщился. 

— Ну, это как-то нелогично.

— Влечение редко бывает логичным, — тихо сказал Спок.

Влечение. Да. Вот оно что. Разумеется, Джим всё неправильно понял. Спок не хотел с ним отношений или вообще чего-нибудь долговременного, ему просто нужен был секс. Ну, это-то Джим мог ему дать. Если Спок считал, что потом между ними не возникнет неловкости, то и Джиму нечего было волноваться.

— Хорошо.

Спок моргнул.

— Хорошо?

Джим подошёл к Споку поближе и наклонился вперед, улыбаясь своей самой соблазнительной (и ненастоящей) улыбкой:

— Если хочешь меня, я твой.

Боковым зрением Джим уловил, что уши Спока позеленели еще сильней. Искорка предвкушения пробежала по его телу, и улыбка на лице стала немного более искренней.

— Хочешь заняться этим прямо сейчас? – спросил он.

Спок немного отодвинулся, всё ещё смотря Джиму в глаза.

— Сегодня вечером я свободен.

— Зачем откладывать? – поинтересовался Джим. 

— Я хочу сделать всё правильно, — объяснил Спок. Зелень на его ушах уже достигла щёк. – Мне нужно время, чтобы подготовиться.

Странно. 

— Я зайду за вами в 20:00 по стандартному времени на Энтерпрайз.

Джим усмехнулся. Только Спок мог чувствовать необходимость уточнить временную зону. Но потом его внимание привлекла другая часть предложения.

— Зайдешь за мной?

Но Спок уже сбежал.

***

День пролетел незаметно. Чем ближе подходило назначенное время, тем больше Джим нервничал. Он не был на настоящем свидании с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, и по какой-то причине сомневался, что Спок потащит его в казино и попытается облапать в мужском туалете к концу вечера.

Последние полтора часа тянулись вечность. Неважно, чем Джим пытался себя занять, ему становилось скучно за минуту, и он снова начинал барабанить пальцами по столу. Он уже принял душ и надел единственную гражданскую одежду, которая у него была.

Ровно в 20:00 Спок вошёл в его каюту с новым букетом, выглядя, как всегда, непоколебимо спокойно. Это было нечестно, потому что, хотя он и пригласил Джима на это глупое свидание, его это как будто не волновало, тогда как Джим весь взмок.

Спок протянул ему букет, и Джим неловко отложил его на стол, обещая себе найти попозже свободную вазу. 

— Добрый вечер. Прошу вас следовать за мной: я приготовил нам ужин на обзорной палубе. — Голос Спока звучал еще более напряжённо, чем обычно. Похоже, слова были отрепетированы. 

Эта мысль заставила Джима улыбнуться.

— После тебя.

На обзорную палубу они шли в тишине, но она не казалась неловкой. Теперь, когда Спок был рядом, Джим пытался понять, о чём же он раньше так сильно волновался. Это же всего лишь Спок, его давний (по меркам Джима) друг, и это свидание всё равно ничего не изменит. У Джима не было причин нервничать. 

Пока они шли, Джим бросил взгляд на одежду Спока. И хотя тот не надел униформу в этот вечер, его наряд был ничем не лучше. Это был строгий чёрный костюм, больше подходящий для похорон, чем для свидания. Джим почувствовал волну нежности к своему социально неловкому старшему помощнику, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

Вид обзорной палубы поверг Джима в небольшой шок. Там было тихо и темно, как всегда, но посередине стоял стол с ужином при свечах. Присматриваясь к тарелкам, Джим заметил пару своих любимых блюд.

Ну, что-то слишком много усилий для партнёра на ночь. Когда Спок за что-то брался, он делал это наилучшим образом. Но, если подумать, это было неудивительно. Это же Спок, самый большой в мире перфекционист.

Остаток вечера прошёл непримечательно. Они поели, поговорили (больше всего о работе; и когда это Джим стал одним из тех, кто говорит только о работе, и почему это его не беспокоит?), и после ужина Спок проводил Джима до его каюты, даже не поцеловав на прощание.

Стоп, что?

Кому-то следовало объяснить Споку, как работает «партнёрство на ночь». Они практически не касались, только пару раз задели друг друга руками, но это было совсем не то, чего Джим ожидал. Эта мысль смутила его и вместе с тем дала странное удовлетворение, и это заставило его смутиться ещё больше.

Что вообще происходит?

***

Чтобы осознать, что они со Споком встречаются, Джиму понадобилось три недели, да и то только после того, как МакКою пришлось взяться за объяснение.

— Конечно, вы встречаетесь, — заявил он. — Вы проводите вместе все свободное время, едите в компании друг друга, ходите на свидания. А что еще, по-твоему, происходит? 

Джим объяснил. МакКой пялился на него полминуты, а потом пришёл к гениальному заключению:

— Джим, ты идиот. Даже если Спок из всех людей хотел бы тебя просто для секса, это не отменяет того факта, что он спрашивал, как за тобой ухаживать! Неужели ничего из этого не натолкнуло тебя на мысль?!

Джим беспомощно пожал плечами. 

— Ты идиот, — почувствовал необходимым повторить МакКой. 

— Почему ты вообще посоветовал Споку такие древние способы? — искренне поинтересовался Джим. 

— Потому что было чертовски смешно смотреть, как он таскает тебе цветы и делает массаж, — сказал МакКой с ухмылкой, и Джиму захотелось его прибить, но, поскольку они разговаривали во время медицинского осмотра, он решил не рисковать. 

МакКой прекратил хихикать, и его глаза немного потеплели.

— И ещё я подумал, что тебе пойдёт на пользу завести настоящие отношения. Спок о тебе заботится, парень. — Но тут его глаза сузились. — Погоди минутку, ты принимал его ухаживания, думая, что он хочет секса. А он тебе вообще нравится? 

— Он мой друг, конечно, он мне нравится. 

Укол гипоспрея в шею Джима после этих слов был заслуженным, но совершенно необязательным.

— Я не об этом говорю, и ты это знаешь. 

Джим снова беспомощно пожал плечами. 

После этого он провалился в сон, потому что гипоспрей, как оказалось, был наполнен успокоительным. Разговор прекратился в реальности, но продолжился в разуме Джима. 

Он согласился на ухаживания Спока, потому что думал, что это будет секс на одну ночь, и они никогда больше о нём не вспомнят. Не то чтобы Спок не был дико соблазнительным, но встречаться — это совсем другое. 

Нравился ли ему Спок в таком плане? 

Что-то мешало Джиму прийти к определённому заключению. С одной стороны, Спок был, как он уже отметил, дико соблазнительным. Он также являлся самым умным из всех, кого Джим когда-либо встречал, не говоря уж о его потрясающей силе. Конечно, он был привлекательным. Это даже не обсуждалось. 

И Джим ему нравился, пусть и по какой-то невероятной причине. Он относился к нему как никто прежде: с уважением и привязанностью (хотя последнее и не было слишком явным из-за врождённой вулканистости Спока). Возможно, он даже любил Джима. И всё, чего Джим хотел, это вернуть Споку это чувство, но он не был уверен, сможет ли. 

А потом случилось то, что поменяло ситуацию. 

— Когда мы займемся сексом? 

Спок, будучи вулканцем, не подавился чаем над шахматным столом, но был к этому близок. 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Всё ты расслышал, — сказал Джим. — У нас были свидания… отношения уже несколько недель, и мы едва друг друга касались. Чёрт, мы ведь даже ещё не целовались. 

Спок отставил свою чашку в сторону.

— Мы целовались уже несколько раз, — заявил он. 

Джим закатил глаза. 

— Не было такого. Уверен, я бы заметил. 

— Было, — настоял Спок. — Признаю, у нас никогда не было человеческого поцелуя, но по вулканским стандартам мы… 

Джим перебил его:

— Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что вулканцы целуются не так, как люди? 

Об этом он не подумал и сейчас понимал, что сглупил. 

Спок выглядел почти смущённым. 

— Да. Поскольку наши руки очень чувствительны, мы касаемся пальцами пальцев в выражении привязанности. Это не совсем то, что люди понимают под поцелуем, но самый близкий к нему вулканский эквивалент. 

Он продемонстрировал технику, протянув руку и положив два пальца поверх пальцев Джима. 

— О, — глупо сказал Джим. — Ещё что-нибудь, чего мне стоит о тебе знать? Я тебе случайно не отсосал, правда? 

— Этого не произошло, — успокоил его Спок. — Мы добрались только до обмена вулканскими поцелуями. 

— Ладно. А почему? 

Спок с сожалением посмотрел на шахматную доску. Сегодня они точно не закончат игру.

— Я воспринимаю наши отношения очень серьёзно и не желаю торопиться с их физической частью, потому что не хочу относиться к другим “интрижкам”. 

Джим немного обиделся, что Спок был о нём такого мнения, но тот факт, что они едва не занялись сексом в первый же вечер, испарил большую часть его праведного гнева. 

— Поверь мне, — пообещал он, — ты совершенно не похож на моих предыдущих. Но… раз мы уже достигли эквивалента вулканский первой базы, даже не зная об этом, будет честно продвинуться и в человеческом плане. 

Он встал и наклонился через шахматный стол, занимая личное пространство Спока так, как тот бы никогда не потерпел от кого-нибудь другого. 

— Ну?

Губы Спока встретились с его губами, и разряд прошёл сквозь тело Джима. Это было незнакомое чувство, похожее на похоть, но одновременно больше и меньше. Оно наполнило грудь Джима и согрело его приятным теплом. 

Он был так занят, пытаясь проанализировать это новое чувство, что не заметил, как Спок пододвинулся к нему вплотную, убрав стол с пути. Руки Спока обняли Джима за талию, и тот запустил свои пальцы в идеальные волосы, желая их растрепать. В их движениях не было спешки, и, хотя они оба были объяты страстью, она не руководила их действиями. 

Так Джима ещё никогда не целовали. Конечно, техника была несовершенна — у Спока, похоже, не было большого опыта — но неведомые раньше эмоции, проходящие сквозь тело Джима через физический контакт, больше чем компенсировали неумелость. Это был первый раз на его памяти, когда он целовал кого-то, не желая логического продолжения. 

Спок прервал поцелуй, и Джиму пришлось собрать силу воли, чтобы не наклониться обратно к нему. Волосы вулканца были такими взъерошенными, какими Джим их раньше никогда не видел, а его губы припухли. Такое зрелище только прибавило Джиму желания. 

— Остановимся пока здесь, — с сожалением пробормотал он. — Ты прав, нам некуда торопиться. 

И хотя ничего не изменилось в Споке снаружи, Джим знал, что тот счастлив.

***

Они продвигались медленно. Действительно медленно. Джим был уверен, что скорее ледники растают, чем им удастся перевести свои отношения на следующий, физический уровень.

И он был доволен этим. Если бы Джим мог решать, они бы так и остались на первой базе. Потому что, хоть им и надоедало прекращать ласки каждый раз, когда они становились хоть немного откровенней (за последние два месяца Джим дрочил чаще, чем за весь свой подростковый период; конечно, в то время он занимался сексом), у них была проблема. У Джима, если быть точным.

Он не мог вспомнить ни одного раза, когда по-настоящему кончал бы в сексе с другим мужчиной. С женщинами было по-другому – активная роль служила немалым плюсом, но вот с мужчинами… Иногда Джим понятия не имел, почему продолжает пробовать. Такой секс всегда был скучным или, в худшем случае, просто очень болезненным. И хоть Джим иногда и демонстрировал суицидальные наклонности и инстинкт выживания, как у лемминга, мазохистом он не был.

Но мужчины ему нравились. Они были соблазнительными, и во время дрочки Джим чаще всего фантазировал именно о мужчинах (хотя в последнее время его фантазии крутились вокруг одного особенного представителя мужского пола). Просто заниматься с ними настоящим сексом не было его любимым времяпровождением.

Джим знал, что с ним что-то не так, и поэтому мысли о сексе со Споком не столько возбуждали его, сколько заставляли нервничать и чувствовать тошноту. Потому что на сексе всё и закончится. Спок поймет, насколько Джим чокнутый (у контактной телепатии свои минусы), и, вне всякого сомнения, пересмотрит их отношения. Не то, чтобы Джим считал Спока поверхностным, просто никому не нравится быть с партнёром, который не может с ними кончить.

Так что, когда после трёх месяцев отношений Спок всё же решился перейти на следующий логический уровень, Джим тратил дни, игнорируя очевидные намёки и строя из себя блондинку изо всех сил. Конечно, это было непросто, учитывая, что они проводили порой целые вечера, обсуждая, кому лучше быть сверху (выбрали Спока, потому что ему нравилось все контролировать; впрочем, Джим не ожидал ничего другого), но Джим был талантливым актёром, хоть и самопровозглашённым. Но когда Спок подошёл к нему и напрямую заявил: «Сегодня ночью мы вступим в половой акт», притворяться непонимающим стало совсем сложно.

***

После целого вечера, наполненного попытками Джима отложить неизбежное (он переводил разговор в другое русло каждый раз, когда всплывала тема секса, и шарахался от прикосновений), Спок решил сдаться.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел? – поинтересовался он, и Джим понял, что вулканец раздражён.

— Нет, — честно ответил Джим. 

Когда стало понятно, что объяснять он не собирается, лицо Спока приобрело еще более раздосадованное выражение. 

— Тогда почему ты продолжаешь увиливать? 

— Что… увиливать… Кто это тут увиливает? — запинаясь, пробормотал Джим. — Я не увиливаю! 

Спок поднял бровь:

— А сейчас ты ещё и лжёшь. Было ошибкой прийти сегодня к тебе?

Джим почувствовал, как что-то похожее на панику нарастает в его груди. Если он позволит Споку уйти, как это может отразиться на их отношениях? Может ли Спок подумать, что Джим его не хочет? Даже мысль об этом была невыносима.

— Нет, всё нормально, — тихо сказал он и взял Спока за руку. – Мне жаль, просто я… Я не знаю, что со мной не так.

Лжец. Но выражение лица Спока смягчилось, и он сжал руку Джима в ответ.

— Возможно, еще слишком рано.

Джим покачал головой. 

— Нет. Я хочу тебя, — и это была правда. Самая настоящая. И плевать, что секс не доставит ему удовольствия. Джима внезапно охватило желание быть как можно ближе к Споку, вцепиться в него и никогда не отпускать. 

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Спока. Его почти что любовник словно растаял под поцелуем и страстно ответил. Джим протянул руки, чтобы взять в них лицо вулканца, и тот встал и обогнул стол между ними, даже не прекращая поцелуя. Джим тоже поднялся, чтобы быть наравне, и они сплелись вместе, перестав осознавать реальность.

В конце концов им понадобилось отдышаться, и Спок, не тратя времени зря, начал стаскивать с Джима джемпер. Джим поднял руки, чтобы тому было проще, и после этого охватил шею Спока, проводя языком линию от ключицы до подбородка и слегка прикусывая кожу. Спок издал полустон-полурычание, и этот звук устремился прямо к паху Джима.

Они добрались до кровати, теряя по дороге ботинки и носки. Наконец Джим освободил Спока от синей форменки и застыл на секунду, восхищаясь его стройным телом, обладающим такой силой, что Джим содрогался даже при мысли о ней.

Спок опрокинул его на кровать, и Джим с радостью подчинился. И только когда руки Спока дотронулись до его бёдер и начали стягивать штаны, Джим осознал, что происходит. Он не успел даже запаниковать, когда штаны уже оказались отброшены и губы Спока вернулись к его губам. Джим ответил со всей своей энергией, отчаянно желая, чтобы Спок продолжал его целовать и только целовать как можно дольше.

Но Спок прекратил поцелуй, и Джим зажмурил глаза, приготовившись к знакомому жжению. Но его не было, а горячий рот Спока прошёлся по его шее, попеременно кусая и зализывая укусы. Джим был пойман врасплох, когда Спок добрался до его соска, и застонал неприлично громко, когда тот его прикусил. Хотя вулканцу такая реакция даже понравилась, судя по тому, что Джим чувствовал, как Спок улыбается, не отрываясь от его груди.

Вулканец позаботился, чтобы оба соска Джима не остались без должного внимания, облизывая и покусывая их до тех пор, пока они не стали приятно чувствительными. Джим продолжал стонать, потому что соски были его эрогенными зонами, хоть он и не хотел этого признавать.

Джим терялся в догадках, что же это всё могло значить. О, его тело точно знало ответ. Особенное член. Но то, что Спок не оставил ни сантиметра на нём неисследованным, не требуя ничего взамен, было странно. Конечно, Джим знал, что такое прелюдия, и занимался ею с женщинами, но ему всегда приходилось брать усилия на себя, и он не был этим обеспокоен. В сексе с девушкой главным было доставить ей удовольствие, в сексе с мужчиной – предоставить ему разрядку. 

Он приподнялся на локтях как раз тогда, когда Спок оторвался от его груди, чтобы нетерпеливо его поцеловать.

Джим прекратил поцелуй после нескольких мгновений. 

— Может, перейдем уже к сексу? – хрипло спросил он, потому что начинал чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он уже было решил, что понял, чего следовало ожидать, но Спок как всегда разрушил все ожидания. Конечно, это было очень приятно, лучше любого секса, который у него когда-либо был, но Джим не был уверен, как себя вести.

Спок быстро кивнул и занялся их бельем, почти разрывая ткань в спешке. Он вытащил пузырек со смазкой из… ну, откуда-то, и cмочил ею пальцы.

Но вместо того, чтобы сразу втолкнуть их в Джима, Спок немного подразнил его дырочку, мягко поглаживая кожу вокруг нее. Джим застонал и откинул голову на подушку. Спок просунул первый палец невыносимо медленно, фаланга за фалангой, и он чувствовался очень длинным. Джим закусил руку, чтобы удержаться от очередного стона, но когда Спок повернул палец и задел что-то внутри него, Джима аж подбросило.

Это ощущение было совершенно новым. Конечно, Джим знал, что такое простата, но он никогда не пытался найти свою. Сейчас же прикосновения к ней чувствовались просто непередаваемо и подводили Джима к краю очень быстро. А когда губы Спока сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Джим не понял, как он не кончил здесь и сейчас.

Спок едва успел начать растягивать его двумя пальцами, когда Джим смог выговорить:

— Вставь мне уже наконец.

Спок замер и оторвался от члена Джима. Тот закусил губу от досады, пытаясь удержаться и не насадиться на длинные пальцы. 

— Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

— Знаешь, я не девчонка, — заявил Джим. – Меня необязательно соблазнять.

То, как брови Спока сошлись на переносице, было невыносимо мило (но Джим никогда не признал бы этого вслух). 

— Доставлять удовольствие своему партнёру логично. Тебе это известно, поскольку у тебя было так много любовников.

Джим заёрзал. Он никогда не думал, что будет разговаривать со Споком на эту тему, особенно когда в нём находились вулканские пальцы, все ещё легонько дразнящие простату. 

— Девушкам, да. Но с мужчинами все по-другому. Им не нужны чёртовы прелюдии, только теплое тело, чтобы трахнуть.

Спок медленно вытащил пальцы и выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Джиму в глаза. 

— Ты судишь по опыту? – мягко спросил он. Джим пожал плечами и опустил голову, внезапно чувствуя, что сказал что-то совершенно не то.

— Я просто говорю, как есть, — пробормотал он. Спок дотянулся рукой до его подбородка и потянул вверх, чтобы посмотреть Джиму в глаза.

Потом его ладонь переместилась выше на знакомые точки на лице Джима.

— Можно? – нежно спросил он. – Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я увидел твои самые интимные воспоминания…

— Ты можешь посмотреть, — перебил его Джим и удивился, понимая, что сказал это совершенно искренне.

Легкое ментальное касание, и они оба оказались затянуты в разум Джима неведомой силой. Спок немного покачнулся, но не отодвинулся. Вместо этого он погрузился в воспоминания Джима, пока не нашёл то, чего искал. Пересматривая моменты из своего прошлого вместе со Споком и его глазами, он видел каждый свой секс.

Их сопровождала мешанина из неразборчивых лиц и чувств, переходящих из неудовлетворения в стыд, а из стыда в боль. Спок был рядом с ним всё время, и Джим знал, что ему следовало стыдиться своей самой уродливой части, но он не мог. Он видел свои воспоминания как будто в первый раз, замечая, насколько безличными и отстранёнными они были.

Спок быстро отодвинулся после мелдинга, и они оба потратили немного времени, думая об увиденном.

— У тебя никогда не было любовника, — сказал Спок с чем-то близким к эмоции в его голосе.

Джим покачал головой:

— Никогда.

В то же мгновение Спок схватил его лицо руками и потянул к себе для поцелуя, который получился нежным и медленным, и чертовски _идеальным_. Спок ненавязчиво провёл языком по его нижней губе, и Джим приоткрыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй, и вскоре они уже начали страстно целоваться, голые и прижавшиеся друг к другу. 

— Позволь показать тебе, — прошептал Спок ему в губы, и, хоть Джим и не понял, о чём тот, он всё равно кивнул.

Спок снова опустил его на кровать и вернулся к тому моменту, где они остановились. Он ввёл сначала один палец в Джима, но вскоре уже добавил второй и потратил много времени, поворачивая, сгибая и разводя их в стороны, дразня бугорок внутри Джима и заставляя того извиваться.

Когда Джим оказался доведён почти до бессознательного состояния, Спок добавил ещё палец и начал двигать ими немного сильнее, чем раньше. У него явно кончалось терпение, и Джим вспомнил, что Спок рассказывал ему о чувствительности вулканских рук. Эта мысль заставила его ухмыльнуться, и он сжался на пальцах Спока, просто чтобы увидеть, как тот вздрогнет.

Наконец Спок решил, что Джим подготовлен достаточно, убрал пальцы и опустился на кровать рядом с ним.

— Прошу тебя, — взмолился Джим, и что с того, что это прозвучало немного смущающе? Он был уже готов на всё, лишь бы принять в себя член Спока.

Вулканец медленно проник в него, и, когда Джим вздрогнул, замер на месте, давая своему любовнику время привыкнуть. В конце концов Джим уже не мог терпеть – он обернул ноги вокруг талии Спока и втолкнул того в себя. Спок застонал так громко, что стон Джима утонул в этом звуке. Они оба застыли на мгновение, наслаждаясь прекрасными ощущениями тесноты и наполненности.

После этого Спок начал двигаться, и Джим притянул его для еще одного поцелуя, только чтобы заглушить свои громкие стоны, которые, он был уверен, было слышно и в коридоре. Спок медленно в него толкался, и в первый раз в жизни Джим никуда не хотел торопиться. Они двигались в ленивом ритме несколько минут; Спок старался каждый раз пройтись Джиму по простате и чаще всего у него это получалось.

В конце концов он ускорился, и они оба забылись, двигаясь жёстче, быстрее, и, как только Джим почувствовал, что больше так не выдержит, рука Спока обхватила его член, и он кончил. Спок сдержал вскрик и кончил тоже, проникая в Джима так глубоко, как только возможно.

Его движения замедлились и, в конце концов, остановились, и Спок скатился с Джима, оказываясь рядом. Джим обнял вулканца за плечи, чувствуя, что пока не готов его отпустить. Спок, в свою очередь, обернул вокруг Джима ноги, и тот счастливо засопел ему в грудь.

— _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ , — прошептал Спок ему в волосы, и, хоть Джим и не знал ни слова по-вулкански, он понимал, о чём тот говорит. Он не ответил, но Споку этого и не требовалось. – Джим, _t'nash-veh taluhk, ashayam_ …

Джим заснул под убаюкивающее звучание вулканских слов, зная, что Спок всё ещё будет рядом, когда он проснётся.

**Author's Note:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular — Я восхищаюсь тобой  
> t'nash-veh taluhk, ashayam — мой прекрасный, любимый


End file.
